Pups Fight Cancer
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias gets diagnosed with bowel cancer after experiencing sharp jolts of pain in his abdomen. How will everyone react to this news & will Elias survive?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS FIGHT CANCER**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was in their 1ST class. Elias & all his friends were in Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class getting ready for the lesson.

"OK everyone today I'll be writing a series of sentences without the correct grammar in them. You have to write the sentences in your books while placing the correct grammar where it needs to be" said Miss Spearwood.

As all the kids began writing down the sentences in their books Elias suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in his abdomen.

"OUCH" cried Elias as he clutched his abdomen.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It was another jolt of abdominal pain" said Elias.

"You've been having those jolts of pain for a whole week. Perhaps you should get the school nurse to check it out" said Miss Spearwood.

"I think it's just cramps" said Elias.

"Are you sure?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Yes. Other than these jolts of pain I feel perfectly fine" said Elias.

"OK. Just let me know if you need to leave the room for your abdominal pain" said Miss Spearwood.

"I will" said Elias.

Throughout the rest of the lesson everything went as normal. During class changes Elias felt another jolt.

"OW" cried Elias.

"Was that another jolt of pain?" asked Angel.

"Yes. I'll be OK" said Elias.

"OK" said Angel.

2ND period came & went without incident. At recess Elias played with Kelly on the seesaw. As they played Elias felt yet another jolt of pain in his abdomen.

"OUCH" cried Elias.

"You're having a lot of abdominal pain Elias. Are you sure you're OK?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. It's just really bad cramps" said Elias.

"OK. You seem to be having a lot of them" said Kelly.

"I'm sure they'll go away soon" said Elias.

The rest of recess was uneventful. Throughout the next few classes & lesson changes Elias continued to get sharp jolts of pain in his abdomen. Despite everyone's concerns he told them that everything was fine. It was lunchtime when the next jolt of pain happened.

"OW" cried Elias.

"I think there's something wrong with you Elias. I don't think those pains are cramps" said Ace.

"I agree. You really need to seek medical attention" said Carlos.

"There's a chance it'll only get worse the longer you ignore it" said Danny.

"I don't know what's causing this pain, but I have a feeling it isn't good" said Katie.

"None of us want to see you in bad health. Please don't ignore the pain" said Kelly.

"There's a chance it might be a symptom of an illness" said Mayabella.

"The last thing any of us want is for your health to deteriorate. Please take care of yourself" said Ryder.

"I don't think it's anything serious. Other than these pains there's nothing wrong with me. I feel fine" said Elias.

Everyone appeared to be sceptical of Elias' claims. They had a feeling that something wasn't right. Nonetheless they didn't force or pressure Elias to seek medical attention. Elias had another jolt of pain during last period. He continued to brush it off as cramps. After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. They all went to the park & played together. As they did so Elias felt another jolt of pain.

"OUCH" cried Elias.

"Elias are you OK?" asked Chase.

"I can give you a check up if you want" said Marshall.

"These jolts of pain have lasted an entire week. That's a possible sign of a serious health problem" said Rocky.

"I really don't think you should brush it off so easily. It might be something other than cramps" said Rubble.

"Whatever it is you need to get it checked out. Otherwise you'll end up feeling worse" said Skye.

"I'm starting to get really concerned. It's not normal to have that many jolts of pain on a regular basis" said Zuma.

"Don't worry about me. It's probably just a phase I'm going through. I'm sure these cramps will go away by themselves" said Elias.

Everyone continued to remain suspicious about Elias' abdominal pain but they decided not to keep making a fuss about it. Soon everyone went home. At 1ST nothing appeared to be wrong. As Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan ate dinner Elias felt another jolt of pain. This time it was so bad he fell to the floor & felt like he couldn't move because of how agonising the pain was.

"HELP. IT HURTS. I CAN'T GET UP" cried Elias.

"ELIAS" cried Angel.

"We need to get him to the hospital" said Ella.

"These pains are obviously more serious than we thought" said Ethan.

Ella & Ethan helped Elias up & got in the car with Angel. They drove to the hospital as Elias continued to cry out in pain. As soon as they arrived at the hospital they went straight to the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Our son has been experiencing abdominal pain for a week & he just collapsed in agony on the floor at home" said Ella.

"We don't know what's wrong with him. He needs urgent medical attention" said Ethan.

"We can take it from here" said the receptionist as she called for medical assistance. 2 nurses appeared with a wheelchair which Elias was seated in. They proceeded to take him to the scanning room to figure out what was causing the pain in his abdomen. Angel, Ella & Ethan waited anxiously in the foyer.

"I wish Elias hadn't brushed off the pain. Obviously, it's not cramps" said Angel.

"I hope it's not anything too serious. That would be incredibly tragic" said Ella.

"Whatever it is I hope Elias will be OK. His health & safety is a top priority" said Ethan.

30 minutes later Angel, Ella & Ethan were taken to the room Elias was resting in. He was awake but was told to stay on the bed he was laying on.

"How do you feel Elias?" asked Angel.

"I feel better than before. I've been given painkillers to get rid of the pain" said Elias.

"I hope the pain you've been experiencing isn't serious" said Ella.

"Me too. Whatever it could possibly be we'll do anything we can to help you deal with it" said Ethan.

Soon a nurse entered the room with the scan results.

"How's our son?" asked Ella.

"What's causing the pain?" asked Ethan.

"It's not good news. We scanned your son & we found a tumour in his bowels. He has bowel cancer" said the nurse.

Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan gasped in horror. They were all shocked at the news they had just received.

"I never would've guessed it was cancer. I can't believe this" said Elias.

"This is awful. I never expected any of us to ever get cancer" said Ella.

"How serious is it?" asked Ethan.

"It's too early to know yet. It's still in the early stages. All we can do is give your son medication for the pain he experiences. Further treatment will become available later. For now, you're allowed to go home & rest" said the nurse.

Elias was given a bottle of pills for him to take to get rid of the pain he experienced. Soon he & his family returned home. They were all completely surprised at the news they had received.

"This is scary. I had no idea it was cancer" said Angel.

"Me either. I hope I don't get worse" said Elias.

"We'll make sure to give you whatever treatment you need to feel better" said Ella.

"We're not going to let you get sicker. We'll do anything to get your health to better condition" said Ethan.

Elias gave his parents a hug. Angel requested to sleep in Elias' room which he obliged.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you Elias" said Angel.

"It's OK Angel. I'm sure we'll find a way through this" said Elias as he gave Angel a hug & kissed her on the forehead. As he prepared for bed he thought about how things would be living with cancer.

" _I still can't believe I have cancer. I don't think the rest of town will take this news well. Right now, I hope my cancer isn't terminal. I must be strong. I refuse to let this cancer get the better of me. I will make sure that I beat this cancer. Soon I'll feel a lot better"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The News

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed, took his medication & went downstairs. Ella & Ethan were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Elias. Have you taken your medication?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I have to take it 3 times a day: 1 in the morning, 1 in the middle of the day & 1 at night" said Elias.

"Who else are you going to tell about your cancer?" asked Ethan.

"Everyone. I shouldn't feel the need to hide it from everyone. I must be strong & show that it's not too much of an issue right now" said Elias.

After breakfast Angel & Elias went to wait for the school bus.

"How do you think everyone will react to the news?" asked Angel.

"They'll be sad & shocked. I just have to tell them that right now it isn't serious & that I'm in stable health" said Elias.

Soon the school bus arrived. Angel & Elias got on board & took their seats. As the bus continued towards school Elias thought about how everyone would react to the news.

" _I know for a fact that my cancer will be a hard pill for everyone to swallow. Just as long as I reassure them that everything's OK now they won't be too worried about me"_ thought Elias.

As the bus arrived at school Angel & Elias disembarked & went inside. Elias went to his locker & got what he needed for Homeroom before heading to class. Soon the bell rang to signal the start of the school day. All the kids took their seats as Miss Spearwood prepared to begin the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. Today I'll be giving you all a series of synonymous words in pairs. You need to write the definitions of each word in your notebooks" said Miss Spearwood.

"Before we begin the lesson I have an important announcement" said Elias.

"Oh OK. Go ahead Elias" said Miss Spearwood as Elias went to the front of the class.

"OK so as you all know over the last week I've been experiencing sharp jolts of pain in my abdomen. I thought they were cramps but last night I found out what it really was. I had a jolt of pain so bad I had to go to the hospital. When I was scanned there was a tumour discovered in my bowels. As hard as it might be to accept this fact I have bowel cancer. Right now, the severity of it is unknown but it's only in its early stages so it shouldn't be too severe" said Elias.

Everyone in class looked shocked. None of them could believe that Elias had cancer.

"My condolences Elias. I hope you recover soon" said Miss Spearwood as Elias returned to his seat. The rest of the lesson went by as normal. During class changes & 2ND period Elias spread the news to other students & teachers. Everyone he told was saddened by the news. At recess Elias & Kelly played together.

"I can't believe you have cancer. That's horrible" said Kelly.

"It's OK Kelly. Right now, my cancer isn't too problematic. The medication I've been taking has stopped the pain I've been experiencing over the past week. You & everyone else shouldn't be too concerned right now" said Elias.

"I really hope you don't get worse. I don't think I'd be able to cope if your cancer turned out to be terminal. You're the love of my life. I couldn't live without you" said Kelly as she began to tear up.

"Don't think like that. You'll only make yourself feel worse. We can't get ourselves so worked up about this. You're also the love of my life. Very moment with you is special. I love you Kelly. Everything will be OK" said Elias as he kissed Kelly.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug. Elias & Kelly held each other in their arms as Elias comforted Kelly & reassured her that he'd be fine. As the school day continued word got around school about Elias' cancer. By lunchtime everyone in school knew. During lunch Elias' friends expressed their sorrow at Elias' predicament.

"I can't believe that you have cancer Elias. I'm really sorry that this happened to you" said Ace.

"Me too. I feel awful. The news has devastated everyone in school" said Carlos.

"I never would've thought any of us would get cancer especially at our age. I hope you survive" said Danny.

"I want to cry right now. I'm overwhelmed with sadness at the news" said Katie.

"We all are. It sucks that the boy I'm madly in love with has an illness that may get worse" said Kelly.

"Even though I haven't been here long it's heartbreaking to know that 1 of my friends is sick. Cancer is a horrible illness" said Mayabella.

"I think the rest of town will be just as devastated when they all find out" said Ryder.

"Guys I'll be fine. If I can survive what Aaron & Angela did then I can survive this as well. I'm a fighter. I refuse to let this cancer kill me. I'm going to do what I can to make sure I make it through OK" said Elias as he gave his friends a hug. Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner then walked over.

"Hi Elias. I'm really sorry about you having cancer" said Alex.

"I hope you get better soon" said Julius.

"Me too. We're all sad that you're going through this" said Justina.

"Hopefully you'll beat your cancer & make it out stronger than before" said Precious' Owner.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to know how much you all support me" said Elias as he gave the younger kids a hug. Throughout the rest of the school day Elias continued telling everyone about his cancer. Soon school ended & Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. They knew that the pups would be upset by the news of Elias' cancer.

"I know for a fact that the pups will be sad to hear the news" said Angel.

"I don't doubt that. I'll make sure they know that I'm OK for the most part" said Elias.

"I hope whatever treatment you undergo cures your cancer. Anything that'll get rid of it will make me & everyone else happy" said Kelly.

As soon As Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout Elias broke the news to the pups. All of them were incredibly upset by the news.

"That's horrible. It feels like a nightmare" said Chase.

"I'm in total disbelief. I don't know what to think" said Marshall.

"Me either. We all offer our condolences to you Elias" said Rocky.

"If only we could do something to get rid of the cancer. That would make us all feel better" said Rubble.

"Everyone in town will be sad to learn about this. There's no way anyone will react without sadness" said Skye.

"I bet everyone we know outside Adventure Bay will also be upset when they find out too" said Zuma.

"Pups I'll be fine for now. The pain in my abdomen is gone thanks to the medication I've been taking. Don't get too worked up over this. My cancer is at a low severity level as far as anyone knows. If all goes well, I'll make a full recovery" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups. Everyone spent the afternoon at the Lookout playing together & watching TV. Soon it was time for Angel, Elias & Kelly to go home. Kelly was sad about breaking the news of Elias' cancer to her parents.

"My parents won't like what I tell them. It'll feel like a punch in the groin" said Kelly.

"I can imagine so. I think that's how everyone will feel once they find out" said Angel.

"Just as long as everyone knows that I'm doing OK there won't be too much concern about my health" said Elias.

Soon Angel & Elias arrived home. Ella & Ethan were making dinner.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" asked Ella.

"It was OK. Everyone in school knows about Elias' cancer. The pups & Kelly's parents also know" said Angel.

"Was everyone sad to hear the news?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. I reassured everyone that everything was OK for now & that I wasn't feeling too sick. Just as long as everyone knows that I think they'll feel better knowing that my health is in stable condition" said Elias.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about everyone's reactions to his cancer.

" _I know that everyone is worried sick about me. At least for now I'm not seriously ill. All is looking good now. There's a chance my cancer may get worse, but I'll do anything I can to beat it & make a full recovery"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Heartbreaking Revelation

As the week progressed everyone else in Adventure Bay heard the news about Elias' cancer. They were all saddened by what they found out. Even those from outside town like the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg, Mayor Humdinger & Sweetie were shocked & upset by the news. Carlana & Jake were the only people who hadn't been told. This was because Elias wanted to tell them himself. On Friday The school day went by as it usually would. During last period Elias went for his weekly counselling session with John.

"Hi Elias. I heard the news. My condolences about your cancer" said John.

"It's OK. Right now, my cancer isn't causing too much problems. The medication I've been taking has gotten rid of the abdominal pain & other than short periods of lethargy I feel fine" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you undergoing any other treatment for your cancer?" asked John.

"Not right now. My parents are considering whether to let me undergo chemotherapy or not. They have concerns that if I do I might end up getting unwanted side effects from it & that it might be harmful on my body since I'm still quite young" said Elias.

"Have you received any updates about the severity of your cancer?" asked John.

"Not yet. My cancer is in its early stages. I don't think it's having too much of an effect on my health as of right now" said Elias.

"Just as everyone else does I hope you make a full recovery. Good luck with your battle against the tumour" said John.

"Thanks. I'm going to do anything I can to beat it" said Elias.

Elias & John spent the rest of the session discussing Elias' cancer. Once the school day ended Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. Elias was feeling a bit nervous since he would soon tell Carlana & Jake the news.

"I know for a fact that Carlana & Jake will be upset when they find out I have cancer" said Elias.

"Just as long as they know that your health is stable I think they'll feel less devastated" said Kelly.

"I'm so proud of you for being strong & refusing to let your cancer get the best of you. You're an inspiration for other kids out there who are going through the same thing" said Ryder.

"Not everyone is as strong as you. I'm glad that you're not giving up" said Angel.

"We all are. I admire your courage & determination Elias" said Chase.

"Me too. Before you know it, you'll be in perfect health again" said Marshall.

"Just remember that we're all here for you when you need us" said Rocky.

"That's right. You always have us to turn to when you need help" said Rubble.

"Not even cancer will make us weak. We're not going to let anything stop us" said Skye.

"Together we can all take a stand & destroy the cancer before it's too late" said Zuma.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to know how much you care" said Elias.

Everyone stayed at the Lookout & played together. Soon Carlana & Jake arrived to take Elias for weekend respite.

"Hi everyone. Good to see you all" said Carlana.

"Are you ready for another fun filled weekend Elias?" asked Jake.

"I sure am. Let's go" said Elias.

Angel, Carlana, Elias & Jake headed up to Jake's cabin. Everest was waiting for them. Unlike Carlana & Jake she already knew about Elias' cancer.

" _Poor Elias. Carlana & Jake will be heartbroken when they find out about Elias' cancer. I hope they know that Elias is doing what he can to pull through & make a full recovery"_ thought Everest.

Soon Angel, Carlana, Elias & Jake arrived. As soon as they went inside Elias decided to break the news.

"Carlana, Jake I have something to tell you" said Elias.

"What is it?" asked Carlana.

"Is everything OK?" asked Jake.

"A couple of weeks ago I started having abdominal pains which I thought were cramps. On Monday it got so bad I had to go to the hospital. It turns out there's a tumour in my bowels. I have bowel cancer" said Elias.

Carlana & Jake gasped. They were shocked at what they had just learnt.

"Oh Elias, that's awful. I'm sorry that you have cancer" said Carlana.

"Me too. This is a complete shock. How bad is the cancer?" asked Jake.

"It's in its early stages right now. I'm currently taking medication to get rid of the abdominal pain & me & my parents are trying to figure out what the best treatment for me is. Don't be too concerned. I don't feel sick. If all goes well I should make a full recovery. Everything will be fine" said Elias.

"I already knew about Elias' cancer. The reason I didn't say anything was because Elias wanted to tell you himself" said Everest.

"I can't believe this is happening. I feel awful. I wish there was something I could do to help" said Carlana.

"I do too. I feel kind of helpless since I'm not an expert on cancer" said Jake.

"All you can do is offer support & be there when I need you. That's all I ask of you. I promise that I'll do whatever I can to recover & get back to perfect health. I love you guys" said Elias as he gave Carlana & Jake a hug. Carlana & Jake couldn't help but cry. They both felt bad for Elias & neither of them knew how his health would change whether for better or worse. The rest of the evening was uneventful. As Elias went to bed he thought about where things would go from the present.

" _I have no idea what's in store for me in the not so distant future. I hope that I don't get worse. I refuse to be beaten by the cancer. I'm stronger than that. If I can survive a school shooting & a serial killer I can also survive cancer. I'm a fighter & I'm never going to give up no matter what happens"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Going Bald

Over the weekend Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake went to Lake Franco & spent their time at the local water park. All of them had so much fun that it seemed as if Elias' cancer wasn't even there. On Monday during 1ST period all seemed well at 1ST. All the kids were at their desks doing their work. Elias soon felt an itching sensation on his scalp. After he scratched the itchy spot he noticed what appeared to be strands of his hair falling onto his desk. When he grabbed at his hair he ended up pulling a giant clump out of his scalp. He was starting to lose his hair.

"OH NO" cried Elias.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"MY HAIR IS FLLINGF OUT. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" cried Elias as he got up & ran out of the room. Everyone felt bad for him.

"I can't imagine how he must be feeling. It must be the cancer doing this" said Ace.

"I thought hair loss during cancer only happened from chemotherapy. I don't think Elias has been taking that kind of treatment" said Carlos.

"I'm not sure how else his hair would be falling out" said Danny.

"Perhaps it's a side effect from the medication he's been taking to get rid of the pain in his abdomen" said Katie.

"That's the only possible explanation I can think of" said Kelly.

"I hope he hasn't lost too much hair. I'd imagine he'd be freaking out if he lost it all" said Mayabella.

"There's a likely chance he'll go completely bald 1 way or another" said Ryder.

Soon Elias returned to class. Tears ran down his face & there was a patch of scalp on his head without hair. Elias returned to his seat & slumped over his desk as he cried.

"This really sucks. I feel like a freak. I hate this. I wish I didn't have cancer. I don't want to go through this. It's not fair" said Elias as he continued to cry. Once class was over Elias covered the bald patch on his head as he walked to his next class. He felt miserable about the fact that he was losing his hair. At recess he sat on the swing set barely moving. Kelly sat on the swing next to him.

"I look hideous. I don't want to lose my hair. I wish my hair was still intact" said Elias.

"I still think you look beautiful. You don't need hair to look good. You're still the same loving & sweet boy I fell in love with" said Kelly.

"Thanks. I just feel weird having a clump of my hair missing" said Elias.

"You can always wear a wig if it gets to the point where you have little to no hair left. That way you won't feel like a monster" said Kelly.

"Good point. I just hope my health doesn't get worse" said Elias.

"I feel the same way" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias. As the school day continued Elias did his best to cover his bald patch & tried not to think about it too much. At lunch he ate with a sullen look on his face. His friends tried to make him feel better.

"I don't think you look that bad Elias. Don't feel so bad. I'm sure your hair will grow back" said Ace.

"No matter how much hair you have you're still our friend. That'll never change" said Carlos.

"I think you'd look cool if you went bald. You could wear an awesome wig that'd make you really stand out from the crowd" said Danny.

"If anyone tries to be mean to you we'll get them to leave you alone" said Katie.

"It would be stupid for anyone to dare make fun of someone for having cancer" said Kelly.

"I'll say. That would be downright cruel. It disgusts me to know that there are people out there who mock others for stuff that's out of their control" said Mayabella.

"If you need anything Elias just let us know. You have our full support. We got your back" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. I hope hair loss is the only cancer related complication I go through" said Elias as he gave his friends a hug. The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. The pups were shocked when they found out about Elias' hair loss.

"I'm sorry to see this happen to you Elias. It breaks my heart seeing you suffer like this" said Chase.

"I don't know what to say. I'm shocked speechless" said Marshall.

"Me too. Words can't express the sorrow I feel right now" said Rocky.

"I want to cry. I feel awful about what's happening" said Rubble.

"All of us are. Cancer is a terrible illness to live with" said Skye.

"It sure is. I'd say it's 1 of the worst illnesses of its type you can get" said Zuma.

"The sooner I get rid of the cancer the better. That way I don't have to suffer too much" said Elias.

Everyone spent the afternoon at the Lookout playing video games & watching TV. Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly went home. Elias planned to shave his head the 1ST chance he got.

" _I'd rather go bald than have a giant patch of hair missing. I'd feel less like a freak that way"_ thought Elias as Angel & himself arrived home.

"Hi guys. How was school?" asked Ella.

"It was a bit troublesome. During 1ST period Elias lost a chunk of his hair. It's probably a side effect from the medication he's been taking for the pain in his abdomen" said Angel.

"That's horrible. Nobody made fun of you, did they?" asked Ethan.

"No. I'd rather not think about it that much. It'll only make me feel worse" said Elias.

The evening passed by rather uneventfully. After Elias finished having a shower he dried off & found the haircutting shears. He proceeded to shave his whole head. Soon he was completely bald. Although Elias felt weird he didn't feel as bad as he did with a patch of hair missing.

"Now I don't look as hideous. I still feel like a freak but not as much as before" said Elias.

As Elias went to bed he thought about how everyone would react to him being bald.

" _I bet everyone will be surprised to see me bald. I wouldn't blame them for it. If I can find a wig to wear I wouldn't feel like such a monster. At least my health appears to be in stable condition. That's the most important thing about my cancer. As long as my health doesn't get worse I should be OK"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Coping With Baldness

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went downstairs to eat breakfast. He wore a hoodie over his shirt to conceal his bald head.

"Hopefully I'll be able to keep this hoodie on all day & nobody will notice my hair" said Elias as he ate breakfast. Soon Ella & Ethan came into the kitchen. They were a bit surprised to see Elias wearing a hoodie.

"Good morning Elias. I wasn't expecting to see you wear a hoodie" said Ella.

"I feel cold. That's why I have it on" said Elias.

"That's odd. I don't feel cold" said Ethan.

"It's probably just cold for me" said Elias.

After eating breakfast Angel & Elias went to wait for the school bus.

"I don't understand how you can be cold. Is it related to your cancer?" asked Angel.

"Maybe. Perhaps cancer causes changes in body temperature" said Elias.

Soon the bus arrived & Angel & Elias got on board. As the bus continued to school Elias hoped that he wouldn't have to reveal that he was bald.

" _I'd feel really embarrassed if I was seen without the hood over my head. I already feel like an alien with no hair. I don't need everyone staring at me like I am 1"_ thought Elias.

Soon the bus arrived at school. Angel & Elias disembarked & went straight inside. Elias grabbed his stuff for Homeroom & headed to class. He felt nervous about how the others might react to how he looked.

"I don't know what's worse: The fact that I've gone bald or that I feel like an alien because of it. I wish I could have all my hair back" said Elias.

As Elias entered class & sat down it seemed that nobody thought much of him wearing a hoodie. When Miss Spearwood noticed that his hood was still up she asked him to pull it back due to dress code violations.

"Elias, you have to put your hoodie down. That's how the dress code is" said Miss Spearwood.

"I can't. Please let me keep it on" said Elias.

"Unless you have a written pass you have to put the hoodie down" said Miss Spearwood.

"I don't want to take it down. It's too embarrassing" said Elias.

"If you don't pull it down I'll have to give you detention" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias sighed & pulled his hoodie down. Everyone was surprised to see that he was bald.

"There. Now you can all see how much of an alien I look like. I wish my cancer would disappear" said Elias as he slumped over his desk & cried. Everyone felt bad for him, but they were unsure of how to help. Throughout the rest of the lesson Elias did his best to do his work despite being clouded with thoughts about his baldness. In every class he had he was required to keep the hoodie down because of dress code regulations. Everyone felt helpless to make Elias feel better. At recess Elias locked himself in the bathrooms & cried. The psychological scars were starting to get to him.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to suffer like this? I've been through enough tragedy in my life. I don't need any more tragedies to occur" said Elias as he continued to cry. At lunch his friends tried to cheer him up.

"If it makes you feel better Elias I don't think you look like an alien" said Ace.

"Me either. You're still the same person we all know & love" said Carlos.

"I think you look awesome. You look great even when bald" said Danny.

"You can always wear a wig to cover your head. It'll look like your hair never went away" said Katie.

"No matter what you look like I'll always love you for who you are on the inside" said Kelly.

"Even if you look different that doesn't mean you are different. Don't let your hair define who you are" said Mayabella.

"All that really matters is that you're still in fairly good health & that you'll likely make a full recovery" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. Your support means everything to me" said Elias as he gave his friends a hug. After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were surprised to see Elias bald.

"In case you guys are wondering Elias shaved off his hair because he preferred being bald to having a giant bald patch" said Angel.

"I'm shocked. I never imagined anyone bald other than Mayor Humdinger, Mr Porter & a few other residents of town" said Chase.

"Hopefully your hair grows back soon" said Marshall.

"I'm sure it will. Unless the cancer prevents hair growth I'd say your hair should return to normal in no time" said Rocky.

"Being bald isn't so bad. I'm sure over time you'll get used to it" said Rubble.

"Soon enough you'll probably pay little to no attention to your scalp" said Skye.

"At least now you don't constantly have to brush hair out of your face when it gets in the way" said Zuma.

"Maybe. I wish I could cover my head so that I don't feel like an alien" said Elias.

"I'll be right back" said Ryder as he went inside the Lookout. He soon returned with a blonde wig that looked almost completely identical to Elias' hairstyle.

"This'll help cover your head" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. You're the best" said Elias as he put the wig on & gave Ryder a hug. Throughout the afternoon everyone played together at the Lookout. As Angel, Elias & Kelly went home Elias felt a lot better now that he had a wig to cover his head.

"You look like you haven't even got cancer at all. That wig really suits you" said Angel.

"It's perfect. Now I don't feel so bad anymore" said Elias.

"I'm glad you feel better now. Soon enough your cancer will be gone & your health will be in perfect condition" said Kelly.

Once Angel & Elias arrived home Ella & Ethan became a bit surprised to see Elias wearing a wig. They thought at 1ST it was his actual hair.

"How did your hair grow back so quickly?" asked Ella.

"It's a wig. Ryder gave it to him" said Angel.

"Oh OK. I thought you only had a bald patch" said Ethan.

"I shaved my head last night before bed. Underneath this wig I'm completely bald. At least now I don't feel like a freak anymore" said Elias.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about how happy he was to have a wig to cover his head.

" _Now that I have a wig to cover my head I don't have to hide in a hoodie. I'm no longer afraid to go out in public & be given weird looks or feel like I don't belong. Right now I'd say everything is just fine"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: An Upsetting Update

As time went by Elias began undergoing different treatments for his cancer. He had regular visits to the hospital so that he could be updated on his cancer & he was given different types of medications to help cope with health issues that the cancer was causing. Although the cancer had started to spread it hadn't gotten too bad at 1ST. Some days Elias felt like he had an endless amount of energy & that he could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. Other days he felt really lethargic & tired & had little to no energy to do anything. Everyone started wearing ribbons to support Elias which he found quite sweet. Ultimately Ella & Ethan decided not to let Elias undergo chemotherapy because they feared the treatment would have potentially harmful & unwanted effects on Elias' body. 1 Monday morning Elias received some difficult news. School had just started & everyone was in Homeroom. As they were doing their work Elias' mobile started ringing.

"I think this might be an update about my cancer. Excuse me for a moment" said Elias as he walked out of class & answered the call.

"Hello this is Elias" said Elias.

"Hi Elias. We have some confronting news about how bad your cancer is" said a nurse from the hospital.

"How bad is it?" asked Elias.

"Unless you have surgery to remove the tumours your cancer will be terminal. Not even chemotherapy would stop the cancer. I understand this is a hard piece of information to digest but It's important that you know this so that you can get the right treatment" said the nurse.

"In the event that I'm unable to have surgery how long would I have to live?" asked Elias.

"In your specific case it's hard to know. At most you'd have no longer than a year without surgery. The sooner you have surgery to get rid of your cancer the better" said the nurse.

"How much does the operation cost?" asked Elias.

"$10,000" said the nurse.

"OK. Thanks for letting me know. Bye" said Elias as he hung up. Elias took a deep breath & re-entered class.

"I have a bit of news that you might not like. Unless I have surgery to remove the tumours my cancer will be terminal. Chemotherapy won't get the job done. Without surgery I have approximately no longer than 1 year to live. Hopefully I'll be able to undergo surgery & get back to good health" said Elias.

Everyone was shocked. They were all scared at the possibility of Elias succumbing to his cancer. Nonetheless Elias tried not to think about it too much. He didn't want to look scared. By appearing calm & courageous he wouldn't have everyone constantly worrying about him. The rest of 1ST period & the entire 2ND period went by uneventfully. It didn't take long for word to get around school about the news Elias had received. It came as a shock to everyone. At recess Elias sat on the swing set thinking about what it would be like to have surgery.

" _I doubt I'll remember the surgical procedure itself since patients are usually sedated into unconsciousness in operations. I doubt I'd feel anything. All I know is that after surgery my health will improve greatly"_ thought Elias.

As the school day continued the news of Elias' cancer being potentially fatal continued to get spread around. At lunch Elias' friends expressed their sorrow at the news.

"I can't believe that you might die from your cancer. It feels like I'm in a nightmare" said Ace.

"I hope you get the surgery done as soon as you can. That'd make not only you but everyone else feel a lot better" said Carlos.

"I'm not sure if I believe the news. It just sounds too depressing" said Danny.

"I feel more scared than ever now that I know how bad the cancer is. If I was an expert on human health I'd do the surgery for free" said Katie.

"The thought of you dying from cancer makes my stomach turn. It makes me feel sick" said Kelly.

"I feel the same way. I feel like crying right now" said Mayabella.

"This is the worst news I can think of about all this. If there was anything I could do to get rid of your cancer, I'd do it" said Ryder.

"It'll be OK guys. I'll be fine. No matter what happens I don't want you constantly feeling miserable & sad. I understand that my cancer might kill me but I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. I must be strong. I want you all to be strong as well" said Elias as he gave his friends a hug. By the time the school day was over everyone in school had heard the news. As usual Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were devastated to learn about the severity of Elias' cancer.

"That's horrible news. I have no words to describe how I feel" said Chase.

"If I was able to perform that type of surgery I'd do it right now" said Marshall.

"I feel like my heart is about to break. I wish this was a nightmare that I could wake up from" said Rocky.

"I want to cry. I feel extremely sad now that I know how bad Elias' cancer is" said Rubble.

"We all do. It's definitely a hard pill to swallow" said Skye.

"I don't even want to think about it. It makes me feel sick" said Zuma.

"Don't worry about me. Regardless of whether I survive or not I don't want you to always be sad. If I do succumb to my cancer, I'd rather make the most of the time I have left instead of locking myself away & feeling sorry for myself. It'll be OK" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups. Everyone spent the afternoon at the Lookout watching TV & playing video games. As Angel, Elias & Kelly walked home they talked about how their parents would react to the news if they hadn't already found out.

"I have a feeling Ella & Ethan won't react too well to the news" said Angel.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. I think there's a likely chance they already know" said Elias.

"My parents will be devastated when they find out. I can't imagine the sorrow they'll feel when I tell them" said Kelly.

Soon Angel & Elias arrived home. When they saw the looks on Ella & Ethan's face they knew that they had been told the news.

"You both know about Elias' cancer being potentially fatal, don't you?" asked Angel.

"Yes, we do. The nurse from the hospital told us everything. Unfortunately, I don't think we can afford the surgery that can remove your cancer Elias" said Ella.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"The amount of money we make from our job isn't enough for us to raise the necessary funds. Either of us van think of any other way to pay for the surgery. We're really sorry Elias" said Ethan.

Elias was taken completely by surprise at what his parents had just said. Despite feeling sad about not being able to afford surgery Elias was in such a deep state of shock that he found himself unable to cry or express any true sadness. Ella & Ethan burst into tears as they gave Elias a hug. Angel also cried. None of them wanted to accept the fact that there was nothing they could do but they couldn't think of any other way to raise enough money to pay for surgery. The rest of the night was awkwardly tense. Nobody said a word whatsoever. Before Elias went to bed Angel came into his room.

"Elias I'm scared. I don't want you to die. I love you so much" said Angel as she burst into tears.

"I know that things are looking bleak but I'm not going to feel sorry for myself about it. Even if I do die just remember that I'll always be with you in your heart. I'll watch over you & everyone else from heaven & wait patiently for you to join me. We'll never be apart no matter how far away from each other we are" said Elias as he gave Angel a hug & kissed her on the forehead.

"Can I sleep here in your room?" asked Angel.

"Yes. You're free to sleep in here whenever you like" said Elias.

"Thanks. Goodnight Elias" said Angel.

"Goodnight Angel" said Elias.

As Elias got ready for bed he thought about how everyone else would react to the news that he was likely going to die from his cancer.

" _There's no way anyone in town won't cry. I must make the most of the time I have with everyone so that if & when I pass away the last memories they have of me will be happy. Maybe I might find a way to get enough money to pay for the surgery. Although things are looking bleak right now I mustn't give up hope"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Accepting Fate

When everyone found out about the possibility that Elias might succumb to his cancer because he couldn't afford surgery they were all heartbroken. Nobody could believe that surgery was too expensive. Ella & Ethan tried to think of ways to earn enough money, but they came up short. To everyone's surprise Elias didn't show any type of sadness at all. Elias didn't want himself or anyone else to be sad since he felt it would be better that the last memories they had of him would be happy in case he died from his cancer. Throughout the entire school week Elias never showed any sadness or sorrow. It was as if he was at peace with his deteriorating health. Elias did everything he could to make the most of the time he spent with his family & friends & tried to make sure they weren't always feeling sad. On Friday after Elias arrived at school he put some special gifts he made for his friends in his locker before heading to class.

" _I hope they all like their gifts. If I do pass away at least the gifts I have for them will be something they'll remember me for"_ thought Elias as he went to class. Both 1ST & 2ND period came & went uneventfully. At recess Elias played on the swing set & thought about how nice the weather was.

" _What lovely weather we're having today. I bet it's like this all the time in heaven. If & when I pass on I'll make sure to watch over everyone I love & wait for them to join me in eternal paradise. No matter what happens I'll always be with them"_ thought Elias.

After the next 2 periods came & went Elias grabbed the gifts for his friends from his locker & headed to the cafeteria. As soon as he sat down he gave out his gifts.

"I made these for you guys. If my cancer kills me these gifts will be something that you'll be able to remember me for. Ace, I have this personalised pilot's jacket for you, Carlos I have this handmade Inca sculpture for you, Danny I have a skull & crossbones handlebar decoration for you, Katie I have a Cali plush toy for you, Kelly I have a talking love heart plush toy that speaks phrases of love for you, Mayabella I have a bouquet of meadow flowers for you & Ryder I have a PAW Patrol shield with a picture of me & you on it for you. I hope you like these gifts" said Elias as he handed out his gifts. All his friends were touched by how much thought Elias had put into the gifts he made for them. Suddenly Elias began to feel nauseous.

"Excuse me for a moment. I think I'm about to throw up from the medicine again" said Elias as he ran to the toilets. His friends burst into tears. They were all sad about how Elias might die.

"These gifts are beautiful. I'm so glad I have Elias as a friend" said Ace.

"Me too. He's 1 of the sweetest people I've ever met" said Carlos.

"For someone who's potentially terminally ill he's so brave to not show fear or sadness. I wish I had that kind of courage" said Danny.

"I wish there was something we could do. If there's anything we can do to help him raise money to get surgery, then we should do it" said Katie.

"Elias is the love of my life. I can't imagine life without him" said Kelly.

"Even though I haven't been here for long I'm proud to call Elias a friend. He's a wonderful person" said Mayabella.

"He's my best friend. It hurts to see him potentially dying. It feels like my heart has been shattered into tiny pieces" said Ryder.

Everyone cried throughout the rest of lunch as they tried to think of how to get money for Elias' surgery. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were both heartbroken & touched that Elias had given such beautiful gifts to his friends.

"That's so generous of you Elias. It's heartbreaking but sweet at the same time" said Chase.

"I'm overwhelmed by emotions. I don't know whether to cry tears of joy or sadness" said Marshall.

"These gifts show how much you really care. We'll miss you if you die" said Rocky.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the possibility of you passing away if that's what happens" said Rubble.

"I don't even want to think about it. It's just going to make me feel worse" said Skye.

"Cancer is 1 of the worst ways to go. I'd never wish it on anyone" said Zuma.

"Please don't be sad. I know things aren't looking good, but I don't want you to always feel sad about my predicament. I want to make sure that the time I spend with you counts. I don't want what could be your last memories of me to be sad. I'm going to make sure I make the most of the time I spend with you if I end up dying from my cancer" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups. They all stayed at the Lookout & played Pup, Pup Boogie. After Angel, Elias & Kelly went home Ryder hung the shield Elias gave him in his room. As Ryder looked at the shield he began reminiscing about all the good times he had with Elias. Soon he collapsed on his bed & cried.

" _It's not fair. I don't want to lose my best friend. I refuse to let him die this way. Perhaps I can hold a fundraiser. That'll surely help make enough money for Elias' surgery. I don't care what type of fundraiser it is. Anything to help Elias gets surgery will do. I always say that no job is too big & no pup is too small. I love Elias so much. If he dies a part of me will also die. I will save him from his cancer 1 way or another"_ thought Ryder as he lay on his bed crying. Meanwhile Angel, Elias & Kelly walked home while discussing the gifts Elias had given his friends.

"The gifts you gave to everyone today were lovely. You put a lot of thought into them" said Angel.

"I'm glad everyone likes the gifts I gave them. That way if the worst happens their gifts will be a way to remember me for who I was" said Elias.

"If you die I'll never fall in love ever again. You're my 1 true love. We're meant to be together. My love for you will never fade" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Soon Angel & Elias returned home.

"How was school today?" asked Ella.

"It was good. Elias gave his friends some really nice gifts to remember him if he passes away" said Angel.

"That's very sweet of you Elias. I'm proud of you for being so thoughtful" said Ethan.

"I don't want everyone to constantly feel sad. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they feel better" said Elias.

The evening passed by as it usually would. As Elias went to bed he thought about how his friends would like their gifts.

" _I know for a fact that everyone loves the gifts I gave them. I love them all & I wouldn't change anything about them. Eve since I moved here I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with them. They're all special to me & I hope they'll always remember that I love them all with every fibre in my body"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A Lifeline From The Community

During the weekend Ryder went to see Mayor Goodway & told her about his plan to hold a fundraiser to earn enough money for Elias to have surgery for his cancer. After deciding what type of event to hold they began telling everyone they knew about it. Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan were the only people who weren't told. The reason for this was because Ryder wanted it to be a surprise. The fundraiser was set for Monday night. Ryder couldn't wait to see how the Vincent family would react when they found out about the fundraiser. On Monday everything seemed normal as usual. Throughout the school day nothing out of the ordinary happened & everyone waited excitedly for the fundraiser that night. Elias noticed that everyone seemed to be in a better mood than usual but decided that it wasn't reason to get worked up about. He was just happy to see everyone in a better mood. That afternoon after school Angel & Elias went home instead of going to the Lookout because Elias was feeling tired & had little to no energy to do anything. After they arrived home they got something to eat & watched TV in the lounge. They also talked about how everyone seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

"It seems everyone feels a lot better than they have been since they 1ST learned of your cancer. Do you think there's something going on that we don't know about?" asked Angel.

"Maybe. I'm just happy that everyone isn't feeling sad. Seeing them feel good makes me also feel good" said Elias.

As Angel & Elias continued to watch TV Elias' phone began ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket & answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Hi Elias. I don't suppose your parents are home yet, are they?" asked Ryder.

"Not yet. Why do you ask?" asked Elias.

"Once they get home I need Angel, you & them to come to the school gym. It's really important" said Ryder.

"Sure thing. See you later" said Elias as he hung up. For the next few hours Angel & Elias sat in the lounge watching TV. Soon enough Ella & Ethan arrived home.

"How was school today?" asked Ella.

"It was good. Everyone was in a better mood. Earlier Ryder called & asked us to go to the gym at school. He said it was important" said Angel.

"Did he say what was happening?" asked Ethan.

"No. He just said we have to go as soon as you arrived home" said Elias.

Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan got in the car & proceeded to drive to school. As they drove Elias thought about what Ryder had planned for them.

" _I have no idea what's going on, but I have a feeling it's something big. I can't wait to see what's in store for us"_ thought Elias.

Soon the Vincent family arrived at the school. They quickly noticed that the carpark was full of cars.

"There are a lot of cars here" said Angel.

"There sure are. What's going on?" asked Elias.

"I have no idea. We're about to find out" said Ella.

"This is all rather intriguing. Let's go inside" said Ethan.

Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan went to the gym & opened the doors. The entire gym was pitch black.

"Ryder are you in here?" asked Elias.

Suddenly the lights turned on & everyone in Adventure Bay appeared along with a feast style set up.

"SURPRISE" cried everyone.

"What's all this?" asked Elias.

"This is a fundraiser to help you raise money to undergo surgery for your cancer. I organised everything with help from the town. We wanted to keep it secret so that the reveal would be much more special" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan began to tear up. They were touched by how generous everyone had been to go this far to help them.

"Oh, you guys this is the best surprise ever. Thank you so much for doing this" said Elias as he dropped to his knees & cried tears of joy. After getting to his feet again he gave Ryder & everyone else a hug. He was so thankful that they had decided to help him recover. It wasn't just Adventure Bay residents that were present. Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, the Barkingburg royal family & other out of town associates were there as well. After the initial shock had died down the fundraiser began. It was a dinner feast with all kinds of different food. Except for Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan everyone had to pay for their meals. Throughout the event Elias ate everything he could & thanked everyone else for their compassion & kindness. After a few hours of eating & socialising Mayor Goodway addressed everyone.

"Ladies & gentlemen thank you for showing up tonight to help raise money for Elias so that he can pay for surgery to beat his cancer. Now it's time to reveal how much money we've made. The final sum we've raised is… $25,000" said Mayor Goodway.

Everyone clapped & cheered as Elias cried tears of joy. The amount of money raised was more than twice the amount they needed for the surgery. Elias went over to the stage & addressed everyone.

"I'd just like to say thank you to you all. This fundraiser means a lot to me & my family as well as all of you. I'm so thankful that I have such a compassionate & kind-hearted community like you to help support me through tough times. I see a lot of beautiful people in this room right now. I'm forever grateful that you did this all for me. There's 1 person I must thank the most. That person is Ryder. Get up here Ryder" said Elias.

Ryder smiled as he walked over to the stage & stood next to Elias.

"Ryder I'm proud to call you my best friend. You're the nicest boy I've ever met. You do so much for the community in this town & elsewhere. Your motto of no job being too big & no pup being too small is true in everything you do. You're my hero Ryder. Thank you for doing this. I love you" said Elias.

"You're welcome Elias. I wasn't about to let your cancer take your life. Whenever anyone needs help I'm always ready to help when it's needed. I'm glad I helped raise enough money for you to have surgery. You're my best friend & I love you. We all love you Elias. You're an important part of the community. You always have been & you always will be. Thanks for being the best friend I could wish for" said Ryder as he gave Elias a hug. Everyone clapped & cheered as they cried tears of joy. Mayor Goodway then addressed everyone again.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to help raise money for Elias' operation. This fundraiser has been a huge success. Enjoy the rest of the evening" said Mayor Goodway.

Everyone finished eating what they could before cleaning up & heading home. As Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan arrived home they all felt blessed. They were extremely happy that they could now pay for surgery.

"This is the best night ever. I've never felt this happy before" said Angel.

"Me either. I feel like I've been given a 2ND chance at life" said Elias.

"I love this town. There's nowhere else I'd rather live" said Ella.

"Me either. Adventure Bay is the 1 place I truly call home" said Ethan.

The rest of the evening passed by as normal. As Elias went to bed he thought about how kind everyone was to help earn enough money for his surgery.

" _Bless the hearts of everyone in town & other places we've visited. I couldn't have done this without them. Everyone proved how much of a close-knit community we are tonight. I love everyone in this town. I'll be forever grateful for everything they've done for me. Once I have the operation I'll be back to perfect health in no time"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Standing Strong

Throughout the rest of the week the mood around town was better than before now that Elias had enough money for surgery. He & his parents decided to donate the leftover money to a cancer based charity. Amazingly Elias was able to schedule an operation for Sunday. He felt so blessed to be able to get surgery so quickly. On Saturday Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake got ready to head to Frandella Cove for the weekend.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait for tomorrow" said Angel.

"Me either. I'm glad we were able to raise enough money for the operation" said Carlana.

"I feel like I've been given another chance at life thanks to Monday's fundraiser. I'm deeply touched by how generous everyone was to help" said Elias.

"It just goes to show how close of a community Adventure Bay is" said Everest.

"Looks like we're almost ready. We're just waiting on Kelly & Ryder to get here before we go" said Jake.

Soon Kelly & Ryder arrived. Kelly had gotten permission from her parents to go with everyone & Ryder had left Carlos in charge of the Lookout while he went to Frandella Cove.

"Hey guys. I'm so excited for this weekend" said Kelly.

"Me too. We're all going to have a great time" said Ryder.

Everyone got in the car & began the journey to Frandella Cove. As they drove Elias thought about how nice it was to have Kelly & Ryder joining them.

" _This is a lovely surprise. I'm glad that my best friend & girlfriend are joining us for a great weekend. I can't wait to arrive at Frandella Cove. We're all going to have a great weekend"_ thought Elias.

After a 2-hour drive everyone arrived at Frandella cove. They went straight to the hotel & checked into their room. After settling in they decided to go around to see what they could do. As they walked through town they came across a massive playground. Elias, Kelly & Ryder went to play as the others watched. At 1ST everything was fine. Elias, Kelly & Ryder played together & were having a great time. At 1-point Elias' wig fell off. 3 other kids came by & took notice. Their names were Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"Look at the bald loser who has to wear a wig. How ugly" said Devon.

"I have cancer you moron. Show some respect" said Elias.

"Oh boohoo. That's not even a big deal" said Serenity.

"Can you leave us alone? You're not being funny" said Kelly.

"Listen darling. We can come & go around here as we please. You can't tell us what to do" said Zeke.

"You 3 are jerks. Unless you ever have cancer you'll never know how it feels to have a potentially fatal illness" said Ryder.

Elias went to retrieve his wig only for Devon to snatch it.

"Give it back" said Elias.

"You'll have to catch it" said Devon as he, Serenity & Zeke began throwing the wig around. Elias, Kelly & Ryder tried to catch the wig, but they weren't quick enough to get it every time it was thrown. At 1-point Elias got so fed up that he pushed Devon over. This made Devon mad.

"You little jerk. I'll deal with you easily. Serenity, Zeke take care of the other 2" said Devon.

Elias, Kelly & Ryder began running around erratically to shake Devon, Serenity & Zeke off. Zeke soon cornered Ryder & advanced towards him.

"You are dead meat" said Zeke.

Ryder grabbed a handful of sand & threw it in Zeke's face. Zeke cried out in agony as the sand went in his eyes. Ryder then kicked Zeke in the crotch & punched him over & over. Zeke eventually staggered away.

"That's what you get for being such a jerk" said Ryder.

Kelly & Serenity ran around with Serenity trying to catch Kelly.

"You'll never catch me" said Kelly.

"We'll see about that" said Serenity.

Kelly soon found a garbage bin & began throwing garbage at Serenity. Serenity screamed as she got covered in trash.

"YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES. THIS IS MY BEST OUTFIT" yelled Serenity.

"I don't care. You look trashy in it" said Kelly.

Serenity ran at Kelly & attempted to take her to the ground. Kelly stepped out of the way causing Serenity to slam her face into the ground giving her a nosebleed. Kelly punched Serenity a few times to stop her from fighting back.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Serenity.

"I don't think so" said Kelly.

Devon chased Elias around the playground. Elias climbed up to the top of the climbing frame with Devon right behind him.

"Now I've got you. There's no escape" said Devon.

"I have you right where I want you" said Elias as he jumped & collided with Devon. They both fell to the ground with Devon being winded from the force of his body hitting the floor. As Devon gasped for air Elias began punching him with all his strength. Devon cried as he got beaten.

"I'M TELLING MY PARENTS ABOUT THIS. YOU'LL BE SORRY" yelled Devon.

"Keep telling yourself that. Get out of my sight" said Elias.

Devon, Serenity & Zeke walked off as Elias grabbed his wig & put it back on.

"That was satisfying" said Elias.

"It sure was. They got what they deserved" said Kelly.

"Next time they'll think twice about picking fights with the wrong people" said Ryder.

Elias, Kelly & Ryder went over to Angel, Carlana, Everest & Jake. They had seen everything that happened.

"Who were those 3 kids?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. They were mocking me for wearing a wig & they wouldn't give it back. They brought what happened to them on themselves" said Elias.

"I don't feel bad for those 3 whatsoever. If they want to pick fights with other people they're only getting themselves in trouble" said Carlana.

"They all got bitten in the butt by karma" said Kelly.

"It disgusts me to see how people can be so cruel. The way those 3 acted was completely uncalled for" said Everest.

"Nobody is mean to my friends & gets away with it" said Ryder.

"I think we should go see what else is around town" said Jake.

Everyone continued walking around town to see what they could do. They entered a few shops & bought some souvenirs, ate lunch at a nice restaurant, went down to the beach & relaxed while soaking up some rays & played some games at a local arcade. As evening fell everyone returned to the hotel & went to the restaurant to have dinner. There was an all you can eat buffet set up for the guests to enjoy. After everyone finished eating they went back to their room. They were all feeling a bit tired from the eventful day they had.

"It's been a hectic day today. Tomorrow will be just as crazy" said Angel.

"I'm not sure what time the operation is but I'd assume it's either in the morning or very early afternoon" said Carlana.

"Once I have the operation we'll be able to donate the leftover fundraiser money to the local cancer charity organisation in town" said Elias.

"It'll be nice seeing you back to good health again Elias. Once that cancer is gone we'll all feel better" said Everest.

"I just want to get straight to tomorrow so that we can get the operation over & done with" said Jake.

"Me too. I'm excited for Elias to recover" said Kelly.

"We all are. Let's get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow" said Ryder.

Everyone spent the evening watching a movie together before turning in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about what the surgery would be like.

" _Tomorrow's operation will likely be a lengthy process. I don't know how far the cancer has spread in my body but all that matters now is that the tumours are removed & I get back to good health. Once I finish surgery & donate the leftover money to charity I'll feel like an entirely new person"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Going Under The Knife

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went out to the balcony. He watched the sun rise as he thought about his operation later that day.

" _Today's my last day living with cancer. Once the surgery is over I'll be in good health again. Everyone will be so happy to see me doing better once the cancer is gone"_ thought Elias.

Kelly soon woke up & joined Elias on the balcony.

"Good morning Kelly" said Elias.

"Good morning Elias. Are you ready for the operation?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. I can't wait for the cancerous tumours to be removed. Once they're out I'll make a full recovery" said Elias.

"I'm glad to be here with you. Nothing is more beautiful than watching the sunrise with your 1 true love" said Kelly.

Elias smiled as he & Kelly stayed on the balcony watching the sunrise. Soon everyone else woke up.

"Good morning everyone" said Angel.

"Looks like today will be a beautiful day" said Carlana.

"What time is Elias' operation?" asked Everest.

"I think it's scheduled for 12:00 PM. We have to be at the hospital by 11:30" said Jake.

"The sooner Elias' cancer is removed the happier we'll all be" said Ryder.

Everyone went to the restaurant to eat breakfast. Elias didn't eat anything since he was told he couldn't consume any food within the last 12 hours before surgery. Although Elias wished he could eat he knew that if he did it might cause complications during the operation. After everyone finished eating breakfast they checked out of their hotel room & went into town. They decided to spend the morning at the playground. Elias, Kelly & Ryder played together & enjoyed themselves. They kept an eye out for Devon, Serenity & Zeke but none of them showed up.

"Today has been a great day so far. The weather is beautiful & I'm having fun with my best friend & girlfriend" said Elias.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It makes me happy to see you in such a good mood" said Kelly.

"Me too. This is the best weekend I've ever had" said Ryder.

11:30 soon came which meant it was time to go to the hospital for the operation. After checking in at the reception everyone sat in the waiting room. They were all feeling a bit nervous.

"I hope the surgery goes well. It would be awful if something went wrong" said Angel.

"The surgeons are highly trained. I doubt they'd make any mistakes" said Carlana.

"I hope the operation doesn't take too long. The sooner I can get my cancer removed the better" said Elias.

"Do we go home after the surgery?" asked Everest.

"Not quite. There's a cancer based charity in town we'll be visiting to donate the leftover fundraiser money to" said Jake.

"It's nice to know that our donation will help other people with different types of cancer" said Kelly.

"I hope our donation makes a difference. I'd be satisfied if it saved other people's lives" said Ryder.

Soon 12:00 arrived. The surgeons appeared to take Elias for surgery. Everyone else had to wait in the waiting room. Elias gave his wig to Kelly for her to hold onto until he came out of surgery.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm in good hands now" said Elias as he was taken into the operating room to undergo surgery. After Elias lay down on the gurney the lead surgeon placed a mask on him that was hooked up to a machine with laughing gas.

"OK Elias I want you to start counting down from 100" said the lead surgeon.

"OK. 100, 99, 98, 97, 96…" said Elias as he was rendered unconscious by the gas. The surgeons then got to work removing the cancer. They used their instruments to make incisions in Elias' abdomen & hold his organs in place as they looked for the tumours. There were 3 tumours that needed to be removed. The 1ST tumour was located between Elias' stomach & intestines, the 2ND tumour was located between Elias' colon & liver & the 3RD & final tumour was located between Elias' kidney & pancreas. The surgeons carefully removed 1 tumour at a time making sure not to make any mistakes. After they removed all the tumours they checked to make sure there weren't any other cancerous growths that needed to be removed. Ultimately it was only the 3 tumours they'd already removed that were cancerous. With the cancer out, the surgeons stitched Elias back up. Shortly after Elias was stitched back up he regained consciousness.

"That felt like it was only 5 minutes. Is the cancer out?" asked Elias.

"Yes. All the cancerous tumours have been removed. You should make a full recovery now that you are cancer free" said the head surgeon.

"Excellent. My family & friends will be so happy to know this" said Elias.

After doing a few other check-ups to make sure Elias was in good health he returned to the others. Back in the waiting room everyone anxiously waited for Elias to emerge. They all hoped the operation was successful.

"I hope nothing went wrong. That would be horrible" said Angel.

"I have a feeling that everything went smoothly" said Carlana.

"Just as long as there aren't any other health issues I'm not too concerned" said Everest.

"I bet Elias will be feeling much better once he comes out of surgery" said Jake.

"I don't doubt it. He'll probably feel like a brand-new person" said Kelly.

"Everyone back home will be happy to see Elias' health return to normal again" said Ryder.

Soon Elias returned. He gave everyone a hug & kissed Kelly before putting his wig back on.

"The operation was a complete success. I'm now completely cancer free" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Once we get back home everyone in Adventure Bay will be happy to hear that everything went well" said Kelly.

"Time to go. I can't wait to donate the leftover fundraiser money to a good cause" said Ryder.

Everyone left the hospital & drove to Conquer Cancer Co HQ. They went straight over to the receptionist.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" asked the receptionist.

"We're here to donate. On behalf of the people of Adventure Bay we'd like to donate $15,000 to your cause" said Elias.

"Wow that's quite a generous donation. Thank you so much" said the receptionist.

"You're welcome. I just left surgery to have my own bowel cancer removed. Without the surgery I wouldn't have survived. I owe it all to my family & friends for making this all possible" said Elias.

"I'm glad we could help put this money to good use. I hope that this money will save many lives" said Ryder.

"Me too. Thanks for the donation" said the receptionist.

"You're welcome. Bye" said Elias as he & the others left & began heading home. As everyone drove back to Adventure Bay Elias thought about how it was good to be cancer free.

" _I feel so much better now that my cancer has been removed. It kind of feels like I've been reborn. I hope that 1 day a cure for cancer is discovered. That way it'll reduce the number of deaths caused by it"_ thought Elias.

Soon everyone returned to Adventure Bay. They went to Jake's cabin & went inside.

"I'm glad that everything is back to normal again" said Angel.

"Me too. This weekend was great" said Carlana.

"Now that I no longer have cancer I'll make a full recovery in no time" said Elias.

"Hopefully your hair grows back quickly. That way you won't have to wear a wig" said Everest.

"I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see that you're in good health again Elias. They'll all be thrilled at the news" said Jake.

"It's such a great feeling knowing that your health is going to improve. You having good health is important to us all" said Kelly.

"I'd say this weekend was great. Except for that park incident yesterday this weekend was perfect" said Ryder.

Everyone spent the evening eating dinner & watching TV together. As they all went to bed Elias thought about the reaction the rest of the town would have when they found out his operation was a success.

" _Everyone will be so happy to see that I've beaten my cancer. I imagine that their faces will light up when they hear the news. I couldn't have done this without their help. Adventure Bay is 1 of the best places I've ever lived in"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Feeling Better

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went to eat breakfast. He felt so much better now that he no longer had cancer.

" _Now that my cancer is gone I feel a lot better. Once my hair grows back it'll be as if I never got cancer in the 1_ _ST_ _place"_ thought Elias.

Everyone else soon woke up & came into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?" asked Angel.

"I did. What about you guys?" asked Carlana.

"I had a good night's sleep. I feel rejuvenated" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone will be so happy to see you feeling better" said Everest.

"Their faces will light up when they learn that the operation was a complete success" said Jake.

"It feels great knowing that you're now healthier than before" said Kelly.

"I'm so glad you beat your cancer. You're a true survivor" said Ryder.

After everyone finished eating Carlana & Jake took Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder to school. On the way there, Elias thought about everyone's reaction to his successful operation.

" _Everyone will be thrilled to hear the good news. There's no doubt in my mind that they'll all be happy to know that I'm OK. Without them I wouldn't have been able to win the fight against the tumours"_ thought Elias.

Once everyone arrived at school Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder hopped out of the car & went inside. They all went to their lockers & got their things for 1ST period before heading to class. Soon the bell rang indicating the start of the school day. In Homeroom Miss Spearwood asked about Elias' surgery.

"How was your operation Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It was a complete success. All the tumours were removed & now I'm completely cancer free. I should make a full recovery" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone is. You're a very brave young boy" said Miss Spearwood.

"Thanks. It feels great to be cancer free" said Elias.

The rest of 1ST period came & went without incident. During class changes & 2ND period word got around about Elias' operation & how he was doing a lot better now. Everyone was glad to hear that he was OK. During recess Elias played on the seesaw with Kelly.

"What a beautiful day it is today. It's just as beautiful as you Kelly" said Elias.

"You're so sweet. I love you Elias" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly played together throughout recess feeling like they could run a marathon. As the school day continued the news about Elias' surgery continued to spread. At lunch Elias' friends expressed their relief at his recovery.

"I'm so glad that you beat your cancer. You're a natural born survivor" said Ace.

"Once everyone in town knows that you're OK they'll all be feeling so much better than before" said Carlos.

"I'm impressed with how strong you were throughout your battle. I admire your courage" said Danny.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you & the rest of the town" said Elias.

"Nothing feels better than knowing that you're OK. It's a relief to know that you'll make a full recovery" said Katie.

"I wish I could be as brave as you. If I had cancer I don't know if I'd handle it as well as you" said Kelly.

"All that matters now is that you're no longer in bad health & that we no longer have to worry about you potentially dying" said Mayabella.

"I'm so proud of everyone in town for helping raise money for the operation. Adventure Bay is a truly beautiful town to live in" said Ryder.

Elias gave all his friends a hug. Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner then walked over.

"Hi guys. I'm so glad you're OK now Elias" said Alex.

"Me too. It makes me happy to see that you got rid of your cancer" said Julius.

"I don't know what we'd do if you hadn't survived" said Justina.

"Adventure Bay wouldn't be the same without you" said Precious' Owner.

"Thanks guys. Your kindness means a lot to me" said Elias as he gave the younger kids a hug. As the rest of the day progressed the news continued to spread. By the time the school day was over everyone in school had found out about Elias beating his cancer. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were glad to see that Elias was in better health.

"I'm so glad you're OK Elias. It makes me happy seeing you feel better" said Chase.

"Me too. I'm satisfied with the outcome of your surgery" said Marshall.

"It took a lot of courage for you to stay strong throughout your battle. You're an inspiration for other cancer ridden people out there who are fighting to survive" said Rocky.

"It wasn't an easy journey but I'm glad that you made it through OK" said Rubble.

"I want to cry tears of joy. I'm just so happy that everything worked out" said Skye.

"Now we can rest easy knowing that everything is back to normal" said Zuma.

"I couldn't have made it through without you guys. Thank you & everyone else in Adventure Bay for supporting me all the way. There's nowhere else I'd rather live than a beautiful place like this" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups. Everyone went down to the park & spent the afternoon playing together. It was the 1ST time in a while they had fun without having to worry about Elias' health. As Angel, Elias & Kelly walked home they talked about how happy their parents would be to hear that Elias was OK.

"I bet Ella & Ethan will be thrilled to know that your operation was successful" said Angel.

"I don't doubt it. Now they don't need to worry about me being in a state of health that could've killed me" said Elias.

"My parents will be so happy to know that you're OK. I'm glad that you're feeling better now that you no longer have cancer" said Kelly.

As Angel & Elias arrived home Ella & Ethan eagerly anticipated the good news.

"Hi guys. How was the operation?" asked Ella.

"It was a complete success. Elias is now completely cancer free" said Angel.

"We're glad to hear that. It's an amazing feeling knowing that you'll make a full recovery" said Ethan.

"It sure is. Now that I'm feeling better I don't have to worry about my health being in poor condition" said Elias as he gave his parents a hug. The evening came & went without incident. As Elias went to bed he thought about how good it felt to be cancer free.

" _It feels great to no longer have cancer. It wasn't easy beating it but I'm glad I pulled through. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger & I believe that to be true. I feel like I could touch the sky. I'm so grateful for everything this town did for me during my battle. No matter where I go Adventure Bay was, is & always will be the 1 place I truly call home"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
